Into The Shadows
by TheLostFlamingo
Summary: *High School AU with Fem!Jack* The days had been like they'd always been: boring, dull, and lifeless. But whenever a mysterious, beautiful girl by the name of Jacqueline Frost joins the school, bad things start to occur. Snowstorms in the middle of summer, more murders start to occur; just WHAT is going on here? Future chapter warnings: Child abuse & blood. Pairing: Jack/Bunnymund
1. Chapter 1: Isn't That A Boy's Name?

**High School AU with Fem!Jack. ...Enjoy I guess.**

** I don't own Rise of the Guardians or any of its characters.**

**~.OoO.~**

E. Aster Bunnymund ran a tan hand through his dirty blonde hair and mumbled quietly under his breath. He kept casting impatient glares at the clock above the classroom door. His emerald green eyes flickered back to the front of the room, where the teacher; a short, stout man by the name of Mr. Moon; was talking about something to do with algebra. The Aussie didn't care; he had already learned all of this stuff whenever he was back in Australia. Aster had transfered there four months prior and had already made a lot of friends.

One of his friends, Toothiana Faerie, was sitting to his left and writing down something in her notebook. Tooth, as her friends called her, had a very strange, yet flattering appearance. She had brown hair with yellow, green, purple, and pink highlights that reached her shoulder blades. She wore a bright neon dress that reached the middle of her calf and pink leggings, fitted with a pair of purple high heels. She was tan; not as tan as Aster; and had bright, bright eyeshadow that made her amethyst eyes stand out. Tooth's had been studying to be a dentist ever since she could remember.

Tooth's purple eyes locked onto his green ones and she slowly closed her notebook, poker-faced.

Aster smirked. "What were you drawing this time, Toothy?" He whispered.

Tooth blinked and sighed, opening her notebook back to the page where she had been drawing. She turned it slightly for Aster to see. It was a drawing of a hummingbird, but larger feathers and tiny, human hands.

Aster nodded, slightly impressed at the detail she had added into it. "It's really good," He said quietly. "How long did it take you?"

Tooth shrugged and replied, "I started at the beginning of class. It's not nearly as good as any of your drawings."

"You're getting better." Aster soothed. The Aussie had always been talented at drawing. In fact, it was almost as if he were a painting himself. He had bright, bright emerald green eyes and dirty blonde hair, like his friend Sandy; who, along with his other friend North, were home sick with the flu. A white collared shirt fit tightly around his well-muscled chest and a pair of blue jeans wrapped around his long legs. He was extremely handsome and many of the girls at the high school swooned over him, but he didn't take any notice.

"Thanks," murmured Tooth as she closed the notebook with a sigh.

"What the matter?" Aster asked.

"I'm worried about Sandy and North. I haven't called them ever since this morning. I hope they're feeling better."

"They're fine. They're tough, they'll get over it. It's not like the Black Death or anything, just a simple head-cold." Aster paused. "What time does the final bell ring again?"

Tooth glanced at the clock, visibly sagging. "We get out at _2:53_."

Aster looked at the hands on the clock. It read _2:07._ Aster groaned quietly and ran a hand down his face. Mr. Moon turned around and stared at Aster, raising an eyebrow. The teacher opened his mouth to say something, but looked over at the classroom door as it slowly opened. The entire class looked at the opening as a girl walked through and some of the boys made swooning noises.

The girl was beautiful: she had long, long white hair and eyes like the purest of the saphires. A too-big blue hoodie were slipped over her thin torso and brown shorts hugged her thighs. She had extremely pale skin and she wore a pair of blue Converse with no socks. A beat-up dark blue backpack was slung over her right shoulder. Her cheeks turned a bright red at all of the attention and she turned to Mr. Moon, pulled a slip of paper out of her hoodie pocket, and handed it to him.

Mr. Moon took it and examined it. "Ah, yes. The new student." He looked around the room, his gaze landing on the empty seat to the right of Aster. Mr. Moon gestured to the back of the classroom towards Aster and the new girl locked eyes with the Aussie before walking over to the empty desk next to him. She sat down, hanging her backpack on the back of the chair and pulled out a notebook and a pencil.

She looked over at Aster and the Aussie suddenly realized he had been staring. The new girl smiled gently, revealing snow white teeth that made Tooth look over with a gasp.

The new girl's eyes remained on Aster's before they returned their gaze to her notebook. Aster tore his gaze away from her and focused on a crack on the wall.

**~.OoO.~**

The final bell rang throughout the school and students were already crowding the hallway before Aster could even stand up. The new girl grabbed her backpack and stood up, making her way towards the door.

"Hey, wait," Aster muttered, grabbing her wrist. She stared at him, blue eyes sparkling.

"Yes?" The new girl asked, her voice like Heaven's bells.

"My name's Aster." The Aussie stated, letting go of her wrist.

"My name's Jack." The albino answered, smiling.

Aster scoffed. "Isn't that a boy's name?"

Jack giggled and replied, "Yes, but it's just a nickname. My real name is Jacqueline. You can call me Jack or Jackie."

"I'll call you Jack."

Aster was suddenly cut off whenever Tooth ran in front of him, prying Jack's mouth open with her fingers.

Jack made gurgling sounds that were supposed to form words. Tooth gazed into her mouth and touched each individual tooth. "Oh my god!" Tooth exclaimed, fingers still poking around Jack's wisdoms. "You have the most prettiest teeth I've ever seen! I don't see one single flaw! My name's Tooth, by the way! Do you still have any baby teeth? That's Aster over there. You don't have a single cavity! My other friends North and Sandy are home sick with the flu. Did you-" She was interrupted as Aster tugged her away from Jack whenever he noticed the albino girl was shaking slightly.

"Easy, Toothy," Aster soothed. "Give her some space."

A ding suddenly sounded and Jack stiffened, reached into her pocket, and pulled out her phone. It was an iPhone with a blue case, decorated with white snowflakes. Jack read the message and her eyes widened with fear. She put away her phone and smiled nervously at Aster and Tooth. "I really have to go. See you tomorrow?"

Aster nodded and Tooth grinned.

"Great. Bye!" Jack shouted as she ran out of the classroom door and disappeared from sight.

**~.OoO.~**

** Yay or nay? Continue or discontinue?**

** R&R~! PLEASE O3O**


	2. Chapter 2: The Lake

**GUYS THANK YOU SO MUCH. I really only expected like 5 reviews. ;-; Everybody on fanfiction are such f*cking nice people. THANKYOUTHANKYOU!**

** writergirl142: Thank you! I love your icon, by the way xD**

** NeonNerd6596: Yay~!**

** Just. . . : Don't worry. ;)**

** Doctor Frostybuscus: I love your icon and username! Allons-y~!**

** Sinful Vanity: Oki dokie~ Hope you enjoy~!**

** Meister Anonymous:OKKKAAAYYY! xDD**

** FReeTOBeMe1311: I have no idea what it said either xDD And me too!**

** anju-theglitcher12: Enjoy!**

** TheCresantMoonWolf: Thank you!**

** Baylee1100: Yay yay no nay? Good enough for me! LOCK AND LOAD! I have no idea where that came from xD**

** Guests (x7): THANK YOU ALL! Please get accounts so I can thank you all individually xD**

** Emma: Yay!**

** jazz5955: Here is more! Enjoy~!**

** JackRabbit: Nope! No smut!**

** LexisTexas2000: Thank you so much! That means so much! **

** Anonymous: Okay, thanks!**

** Kup of Koko: Thanks! And that wasn't cheesy at all~! **

** KarouUchiha: Thanks bunchies!**

** Angeline: I'm not sure whether I should make the dad Pitch. But, for the time being... yeah. The dad is Pitch xD**

** I don't own Rise of the Guardians or any of its characters.**

** ~.OoO.~**

The smell of beer and cigerettes flowed throughout the apartment, drifting into the nose of a small white-haired girl and making her sneeze. She bolted and quickly threw on her blue hoodie and brown shorts, went to the bathroom to brush down her hair and teeth, then rushed downstairs to the kitchen. She quickly reached into the kitchen cabinets and turned on the stove, placing a metal pan on top of the burner. The girl yawned, wincing as it stretched a newly forming bruise on her cheek. She looked into the living room and saw her foster dad sprawled out on the couch, passed out; probably from all of the liquor.

The girl sighed in relief and cracked two eggs, spilling the yolk and the egg white out onto the pan. It sizzled, starting to turn a bright yellow. After it was done, she put the scrambled eggs onto the plate and seasoned them with salt and pepper. One moment she was standing up, the next she was on the floor, her cheek throbbing with pain. Her fuming and drunk foster dad stood above her, glaring at the eggs.

"You little wench!" He screeched, voice cracking. "You put too much pepper! It has to be _just right!_ Now make another batch and do it right this time!" **[A/N: Drama much?]**

The girl whimpered and stood up, made a new batch of scrambled eggs and carefully seasoned them. She held the plate out to her foster father and he snatched it away, eyeing it closely before giving a grunt of satisfaction. She quickly retrieved him and a fork and laid it down for him. He grasped it and quickly started to devour the food.

"Dad?" The girl said cautiously and flinched whenever he turned his hardened glare at her.

"What do you want?" He screeched, food flying everywhere out of his mouth. "Can't you tell I'm trying to eat?"

"I-I'm sorry," She whispered, staring at the floor. "But, may I be excused? I have to go to school."

Her foster father shrugged his shoulders and gestured toward the door. "Sure. Just get out."

The girl muttered and thank you and slipped on her shoes, swung her backpack over her shoulder, and walked out of the door. She breathed in the fresh, warm spring air and hummed to herself as she walked down the street towards her school.

"Jack!"

The white-haired girl turned around and saw Aster, one of her new friends; or so she assumed; running toward her. He stopped in front of her and smiled down gently.

"I didn't know you lived next door!" Aster implied. "I've never noticed before."

"That's because me and my dad just moved here a week ago." Jack answered.

Aster nodded and he glanced at both sides of her face, eyebrows crinkiling with worry. "What happened to your cheeks?"

Jack raised both hands and touched each delicate cheek. _Shit!_ She thought. _I forgot to put makeup on to cover the bruises!_ She lowered her hands and played with the string on her hoodie. "Uh... I accidentally fell down the stairs." Jack stated bluntly.

A raised eyebrow. "Uh-huh. Then why are they shaped like hands?" Aster replied.

Jack lowered her eyes to stare at the ground. "It was.. bullies. Some kids from the neighborhood."

"Who?" Aster growled. The intenseness of his voice made Jack flinch. "I'll kill 'em!"

"No, Aster. It's fine. It didn't hurt _that _bad." Jack soothed and started to walk down the street. "Let's just get to school. We're gonna be late."

Aster raced to her side and stopped her by grasping her shoulders. He turned her to face him, cupping her face in his hands. She quickly ripped her head out of his grasp. "What's the matter?" Aster asked.

"I don't trust you yet. I've known you for only ten minutes." Jack answered.

Aster nodded. "That's understandable. You will soon though. I'm a pretty trustable person. Come on, I want to show you something." He grasped Jack's wrist and began to drag her towards the forest surrounding the neighborhood.

Jack said nothing, letting herself be led through the woods. She looked at the ground again.

Aster came to a halt. "Here we are!"

Jack looked up and her body froze, breath hitching in her throat. A frozen pond spread in front of her, sparkling in the summer sun. Aster turned to her and his smile vanished. She had gone deathly pale and her big blue eyes were impossibly wide. Her pupils were dilated to only pinpricks. Jack was shaking so hard that her hair was swaying with the movements. Aster shook her shoulder and called out, "Jack? Are you okay?"

Jack didn't answer, but instead her knees buckled under her and she fell to the ground. Her eyes rolled back and shut, body going limp. Aster gasped and squatted down. He picked up the upper half of her body and turned her so she was facing upwards. He waited about fifteen minutes and there was still no response. Aster sighed and picked her up bridal style, beginning to carry her to the hospital.

Once he arrived, he went right up to the nearest doctor.

"Excuse me?" Aster said, tapping the doctor on the shoulder. The doctor turned to him and Aster read his name tag: _Dr. Bennett._

"How may I help you?" Dr. Bennett asked politely before looking at the unconcious girl on the teen's back. "Follow me."

Dr. Bennett led Aster to a white hospital room and the Aussie laid Jack down on the bed, her head falling limply to the side. Aster looked at her in concern. The doctor opened one of her blue eyes with two fingers and shined a bright light in it. "So," He began. "What exactly happened?"

"Well," Aster started. "I took her to the Burgess lake, you know. The one that has stayed frozen for over 300 years? Anyway, whenever she saw the lake she froze and passed out. And then she wouldn't wake up."

Dr. Bennett nodded and let her eyelids slip close. "Unfortunetly, according to my readings... She has gone into shock. From something at that lake, most likely."

Aster's heart skipped a beat. "What? How do you know for sure?"

The doctor sighed. "Well, her heartbeat is slower than normal and her pupils are dilated. Her breathing is labored also. However, from the looks of it, she should wake up in less than thirty minutes. Also, would you like a note for school?"

Aster nodded. "That would be nice."

"Just a reminder for whenever she awakens, she may not remember anything after she went into shock. For example, she may not remember you taking her to the lake in the first place. Just a precaution."

Aster sighed and muttered a thank you before the doctor left the room. The Aussie looked back at Jack and studied her more closely. She had freckles, barely visible, sprinkled along her cheeks and nose. Her hair was white as snow; probably dyed. He would ask her whenever she woke up. She was rather small for someone in the eleventh grade. Her legs were shown well since her shorts went to the middle of her thigh. Her blue hoodie was very large compared to her thin frame. Aster leaned closer and saw white frost designs weaving throughout the fabric. Probably stitched.

Then his gaze landed upon the handmarks in her cheeks. What kind of sick, inconsiderate person would hurt this beautiful girl? Aster froze. Had he just called her beautiful? Well, it was true. She was. His thoughts were interrupted whenever he heard a whimper come from Jack.

Jacqueline's blue eyes fluttered open and she looked confusedly around the room.

"'Ello, mate," Aster said, causing Jack to snap her attention to him. "How're you feeling?"

Jack nodded and replied, "Good. How did I get here?"

"Uh, I found you passed out beside the Burgess lake."

Jack froze. "W-Why would I-I be th-there?" She stammered.

Aster shrugged and decided to change the subject. "Is your hair dyed or natural?"

"Well, it didn't always used to be like this. But yeah, it's natural."

Aster cocked his head slightly. "What do you mean by that? It can't be natural if it wasn't always that color."

"It's confusing."

Before Aster could reply, Dr. Bennett walked back into the room and handed Aster two slips. "I wrote on there that she had a health issue on the way to school. Not much into detail." The doctor stated.

"Thank you, Doctor." Aster said and the doctor nodded, walking out of the room.

Jack watched him go and let out a quiet sigh before she swung her legs over the side of the hospital bed, stood up, and grabbed her backpack, swinging it over her shoulder. She turned to Aster. "Shall we go to school now?" She asked polietly.

Aster smiled and stood too, gazing down upon the albino. "Let's." He murmured.

**~.OoO.~**

** The typos. Sorry. Don't judge. WordPad. Sucks. **

** And if you want to hear an awesome song, it has nothing to do with this fanfiction btw, look up "Poor Unfortunate Souls" By The Jonas Brothers. Now, whenever most of you hear or see the words Jonas Brothers, most of you probably think that the song sucks. But look up that and your mind will be blowwwwnnnn. #MINDBLOWN**

** R&R~!**


	3. Chapter 3: Secrets Beside The Lake

OMG I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG ;-; School and A BUNCH of family issues came up so I had to go on hiatus for a while, but I am back! It's good to be back ;) Reviews! I love them so! But not as much as I cherish my reviewers! :D

**LexisTexas2000: **You'll found out soon ;)

**KarouUchiha: **Thanks for the support! :D

**TheCresantMoonWolf: **Thankie!

**Baylee1100: **Here you are! Hope you enjoy!

**Lady Minuialwen: **:) Thanks!

**Miyu Hanazono: **Yes, he does! :) Hope you liek! (Yes, I spelled that wrong on purpose LOL)

**cerealfreak: **uggh yes i am so sorry if you dont like this story.

**Snowtiger: **Eep! Hope you like!

**Angeline: **Yay~! Lol, what? xD W isn't a word! I hope I understood that correctly! :D

**Wolfy Valkyrie Cain Grimm: ***hides behind a lamp* Please don't hurt me xD

**catdviola:** Lol, thanks! Fanfiction should have more Fem!Jack stories! They're so fun to read!

**Kup of Koko:** Thank you! I love your stories too! I've read them over and over! :D

**fangirl3152001: **Enjoy!

**Megadracosaurus: **She is! And thanks!

**bearsoulz0891: **That brings me to tears ;-; Thank you so much!

**MerthursFollower: **I will! It's too fun to torture people with cliff-hangers! Muamuahmuah *cough hack cough* It was worth it! (Gravity Falls anyone xDD)

**BeautifulHalfBlood: **In this chapter! And whenever I saw your username, I flipped a table :D Are you a Percy Jackson fan?

**4GetMeNot10: **Me: No! The cuteness is too strong! Nyaaa! *dies* ;D

**Ilovesmiles4: **Please enjoy!

**Guest:** Thanks! :)

* * *

The walk to school was, more or less, _awkward_. The entire trip there, Aster kept glancing uncertainly at Jack. The small white-haired girl was staring at the ground, her long hair falling like waves past her shoulders. About halfway to the school, she sighed and stopped. "Okay, why do you keep looking at me like that?" She asked, gaze not leaving the gravel road.

"How did you know I was even looking at you?" Aster asked, also coming to a halt beside her.

Jack turned to him, a disbelieving frown on her face. "I have eyes too, you know. I saw you."

"I was just wondering; what happened at that lake that has you so freaked out?"

"I'm not going to answer that," Jack growled, walking towards the school building again.

"Why not?" Aster demanded, catching up to the small teen.

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me anyway."

"Yes I would."

"No, you would not."

"Just tell me!"

"_**No!**_ Why is this so important to you?"

Aster paused. Why _was _this so important to him? What impact would it have on his life if he knew? "I'm just curious," he stated simply.

"Curiousity killed the cat," Jack said. "It's not important. Just drop it."

The dirty blonde opened his mouth to say something else, but decided to leave it at that.

* * *

Jack stared at her desk, deep in thought. Should she really tell Aster the truth? That she was really a-

The afternoon bell sounded, snapping her out of her thoughts. She gathered her things and rushed out of the classroom without a second thought. She was nearly out of the school whenever a tan hand stopped her. Jack turned around, seeing the concerned face of Aster there. Three people were behind him, looking at Jack with curiousity.

"Jack, I'd like you to meet my friends," Aster stated broadly, gesturing to the teens behind him and letting his hand fall away from Jack's shoulder. He pointed to the biggest one. "That's North. He's Russian." He pointed to the smallest one that had bright yellow hair. "That's Sandy. He's mute." He pointed to Tooth. "You know her. Her name is Tooth, just a little reminder."

Jack examined each of them. "Nice to meet you. My name is Jack; short for Jacqueline."

"Nice to meet you too, Jack!" North cheered. "Would you like us to show you around the school?"

"I would love that," Jack answered but glanced uncertainly at the school exit. "But I have somewhere I have to be. Maybe some other time. Thanks for the offer, though!" She smiled sweetly and opened the doors, stepping outside and flinching whenever the sun nearly blinded her. "Bye!" She suddenly heard footsteps beside her and realized Aster had followed her.

"Can I walk with you?" Aster asked, shoving his hands into his jeans pockets. "We do live right next to each other."

"As long as you promise not to question me about the lake," Her voice cracked on the last word.

"Alright. Then I'll ask you some other questions. Can you answer them?"

"I will if I feel like it."

"That's fair. Where did you move from?"

"I've actually always lived in Burgess. Me and my dad just moved to the neighborhood a few days ago."

"Exactly how old are you?"

"Three hu- I mean, um, seventeen. Just seventeen."

Aster eyed her. "Uh-huh. Okay, what is your dad like?"

"Strict."

"And?"

"And nothing."

Aster went silent. The rest could wait until tomorrow.

* * *

Aster awoke to painful whimpering coming from outside his window. He shot out of bed immediately and threw open his window, softly but quickly.

Jack was limping alongside his house and heading towards the woods. Her long white hair was tied in a loose ponytail, she had a short nightgown and blue shorts with no shoes. She was tightly clutching her left side.

Aster was about to call out to her, but something screamed at him not to. So, instead, he put on a shirt and a pair of jeans, tiptoed past his parent's room, and exited the house. He snuck behind Jack quietly, staying at least a good fifteen feet away from her.

They eventually stumbled upon the frozen pond and Aster took shelter behind a pine tree, preparing to grab Jack just in case she went into shock again. Instead she stepped onto the icy lake and started gliding. Aster was entranced by the way she looked. The way her hair and skin glowed white underneath the moonlight and how the moonbeams seemed to dance and sway around her in a halo of silver. His face contorted into a mixture of concentration and confusion as he thought about the events that had happened in only two days.

_"I'm not going to answer that."_

_"**No! **Why is this so important to you?"_

_"As long as you promise not to question me about the lake."_

_"It hasn't always been this way. But yeah, it is natural."_

_"Three hu- I mean, um, seventeen. Just seventeen."_

None of it added up. What had she almost said was her real age? He snapped out of his thoughts whenever he heard a loud clicking noise that sounded like wood hitting against somthing hollow. Aster saw Jack holding what looked like a shepard's staff; a long base with a curved ened that formed a 'G'. She was hitting the stick lazily against a tree across the pond from him. He heard her mumbling something and, thanks to his sensitive ears, he was able to make out what she was saying.

"Happy Birthday, Pips," she murmured sadly, kneeling in front of the tree. "I know it's been a while since I've payed you a visit, but I went places, you know? It's been a long time since the accident. About three hundred years, right? I remember the first thing I saw in my head when I woke up was your sweet, laughing face." Jack hugged her knees to her chest. "I wish we hadn't gone to the lake that day, otherwise I would be with you right now. But I don't regret what I did that day for a second. It was worth the risk." She looked at something on her side and winced. "You know, I should really go clean this up. I'll be back tomorrow. Bye, Pippa."

Jack sighed and stood up. Nodding to herself, she tightened her grasp on the wooden staff and flew off into the night sky, leaving a trail of snowflakes in her wake. She had no idea that Aster was watching her from the bushes, eyes as big as the moon and jaw hitting the floor.

Not good.

* * *

Eh, twist! Like? I do. It was fun to write! :D

Sorry if this is short! Hopefully next one will be longer!

R&R!


	4. Chapter 4: Only Child?

Here it is!

**LexisTexas2000: **Yay! *claps like a spazz*

**KarouUchiha:** Thanks! :3

**Kup of Koko:** Oh no! :D Enjoy! Sorry it's so short, though! I'll try harder next time!

**BeautifulHalfBlood: **Thank you! I am not on that one yet, I am still earlier in the series, Battle of the Labyrinth (did I spell that right xD), the part where they just met Hera.

**Baylee1100:** Hahaha lol

**Caithlinn13:** Enjoy~!

**Laurenjr: **Thank you so much! :DD

**4GetMeNot10: ***in a cute trance* 0U0

**Angeline: **Not at all! :3

**NerdyLittleCray: **xD LOL

**Little bookworm: **Poor Aster xD

**jack frost: **Love the username! And right now! :D

* * *

Aster felt sunlight filtering in through his eyelids, making his eyebrows furrow together uncomfortably. He felt something ice cold resting on his hand and he shivered as it cooled down his naturally warm body. He opened his eyes uncertainly and saw a mop of white hair to his left. Immediately, he recognized the mess of white hair as his friend, Jack. Then, almost as if struck by lightning, he remembered the events of last night. Wait. How had he ended back up in his room? Wasn't he at the lake last night? He was about to reach over and shake the sleeping girl awake, but it wasn't until that second that she decided to wake. Long eyelashes fluttered and soon opened to reveal her dazzling saphire blue eyes. A deep red blush set across her face whenever she saw her hand resting on top of Aster's. She jerked into a sitting postition, hands falling with a soft thump as it hit her thighs. She was still wearing the blue shorts she was wearing last night, but she wore a different shirt; a too big ACDC shirt that fell loosely on her shoulders.

"How are you feeling?" Jack asked, not meeting Aster's rock-hard gaze.

"What do you mean?" Aster inquired.

"I came over this morning to see if you wanted to walk to school with me, but your mom told me you had come down with something. Aster, what's an 'antibiotic'?" She asked dumbly.

Aster scoffed. What part of Burgess did she live in before? "It's another word for medicine."

"Oh." She bowed her head and stared at her hands.

"Jack, can I ask you a random question?"

She swallowed nervously. "Sure."

"Where were you last night?"

The very question made everything in the world go quiet. Suddenly, a gust of freezing cold wind gusted open the windows, blowing harshly against Aster's face. "Why do you want to know? I was in my bed, sleeping last night."

He knew she wouldn't fess up right away, so he decided to ask non-related questions that was sure to give him the answer he wanted.

"Do you have any siblings?" Aster asked.

Jack stiffened and brilliant blue orbs narrowed dangerously. Obviously he had touched an _extremely _sensitive subject. Still now making eye contact, she answered, "Not anymore."

"What happened?"

Jack's delicate pale hands were rested on her thighs, clenched so tight he swore he could see the bone through the skin. "She died. A long time ago."

"How?"

"_That doesn't matter!_" Jack screamed. Her saphire eyes turned an almost onyx color. She stood up and ran towards the door, slamming it closed behind her.

Aster sat, shocked at the normally fragile teen's outburst. He heard the front door slam closed and he looked out his window, seeing Jack run into her house, hands covering her face.

Aster sighed. Maybe her dad would know. Nodding to himself, he stood up out of bed and started his walk over to the Frost's house.

* * *

OMG WHY IS THIS SO SHORT. PLEASE FORGIVE

Next one will be A LOT longer. I just wanted you all to know that I am not going into hiatus again, so I am trying to post at least a few times each 3 weeks...

**Next chapter**: Aster goes and confronts Mr. Frost, but will it only bring the Australian closer to the horrible truth...


End file.
